fanontubbiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rohan Hordern's Custom Special
Tinky Winky's Terrific Day Chapter/Segment # Tinky Winky's Special Dance (From Hanukkah) # TV Event: Ned's Bicycle # Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po Looking for Tinky Winky (From Jigsaw: Rabbit) # Magical Event: Animal Parade # Tinky Winky Forgets How to Make Tubby Custard (From Colours: Pink) # Tinky Winky Fetches the Others (From Caterpillars) # TV Event: Naughty Snake # Tinky Winky's Activity Book (From Mum's Portrait) # Tinky Winky Jumps into the House (From Boots) # TV Event: Colours: Purple # The Big Purple Flower (From Colours: Purple) # Tinky Winky Walks In front of Trees with his Bag (From Naughty Hat) # TV Event: Delilah Packing # King Tinky Winky (From Fancy Dress) # Tinky Winky Does a Back and Fourth Game (From Clogs) Trivia * Tinky Winky was both the missing teletubby and the boo shouter. Watch Po's Perfect Day Chapter/Segment # Where's Po? (From Naughty Snake) # TV Event: The Grand Old Duke of York # Po Takes Laa-Laa's Ball (From Naughty Horse) # Magical Event: The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear (1 time) # Po's Counting Book (From Caterpillars) # Po Fetches The Others (From Naughty Soap) # TV Event: Naughty Sock # Po Dances In front of the Others (From Violin (Spain)) # Po Jumps Into the House (From Blackberry Picking) # TV Event: Colours: Red # Po Walks Around the House (From Moon) # Magical Event: The Magic Tree # Po Rides Her Scooter In Front of Trees (From Milking the Cows) # TV Event: Rollerblading # Following Po (From Sand Pendulum) # The Noo-Noo Washes Po (From Naughty Soap) Trivia * Po was both the missing teletubby and the boo shouter. Watch Laa-Laa's Lovely Day Chapter/Segment # Laa-Laa's Ball Gets Stuck In A Tree (From The Helicopter) # TV Event: Our Pig Winnie # The Chair (From Emily and Jester) # Magical Event: The Three Ships # Laa-Laa's Best Song (From Music with Debbie 1) # Laa-Laa Fetches the Others (From Catherine's Toy Farm) # TV Event: Naughty Pig # Laa-Laa Rides Po's Scooter (From Digging in the Sand for Worms) # Laa-Laa Jumps Into The House (From Old King Cole) # TV Event: Colours: Yellow # The Other Teletubbies Hide from Laa-Laa (From Blackberry Picking) # Magical Event: Little Bo Peep # Laa-Laa Walks Infront of Trees with her Ball (From Urban Birds) # TV Event: Playing Ball # Laa-Laa Keeps Losing her Ball (From Colours: Orange) # Laa-Laa Listens to a Voice Trumpet Sing "Twaddle Dump, Twaddle Dee, Twenty One (From Numbers: 1 (Version 1)) Trivia * Laa-Laa was both the missing teletubby and the boo shouter. Watch Dipsy's Delightful Day Chapter/Segment # Dipsy Sees Lots of Things in Teletubbyland (From Rockpool) # TV Event: Lambs # Dipsy's Hat Keeps Blowing Away (From Naughty Pig) # Magical Event - The Magic House (Bottom-Left Window) # The Puddle (From Silvie's Fish Pond) # Dipsy Fetches The Others (From Orange Picking) # TV Event: Naughty Horse Returns # Dipsy's Hat Blows Away and The Noo-Noo Tidies it up (From Boys and Eggs) # Dipsy Jumps Into the House (From Land Yachting) # TV Event: Colours: Green # Everybody Loves Green Dipsy (From Colours: Green) # Magical Event: The Lion and Bear (Edited Sketch) # Dipsy Walks In front of Trees with his Hat (From Hand Painting) # TV Event: Naughty Hat # Dipsy Runs Around Teletubbyland (From Running) # Tinky Winky Puts Dipsy's Hat in his Bag (From Scrapbook) Trivia * Dipsy was both the missing teletubby and the boo shouter. Watch Category:Episodes as Tinky Winky the missing teletubby Category:Episodes as Dipsy the missing teletubby Category:Episodes as Laa-Laa the missing teletubby Category:Episodes as Po the missing teletubby Category:Episodes that Tinky Winky have the TV transmission Category:Episodes that Dipsy have the TV transmission Category:Episodes that Laa Laa have the TV transmission Category:Episodes that Po have the TV transmission Category:Episodes as Tinky Winky the boo shouter Category:Episodes as Dipsy the boo shouter Category:Episodes as Laa Laa the boo shouter Category:Episodes as Po the boo shouter Category:Episodes with The Animal Parade Category:Episodes with The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear Category:Episodes with The Magic Tree Category:Episodes with The Three Ships Category:Episodes with Little Bo Peep Category:Episodes with The Singing Man in the Pink House Category:Episode with the lion and bear Category:Episodes featuring Lion and Bear (Edited Sketch) Category:Episodes when the TV Event is played once Category:Episodes with Something Appeared from far away Category:Episodes where the Magic Windmill stops spinning